Appa, Appa, Kyu!
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: kehidupan keluarga KyuSung... baca saja yah.. one shot/ YAOI/ M-Preg/ GS/ OOC/ TYPOS dll DLDR..


**Appa, Appa, Kyu!**

**::::**

**:::**

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

Other Casts: Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Yunho, Jaejoong etc

Genre: Family, lit. bit romance and comedy

Rate: can be K can be T but better in T

Warning: YAOI, M-preg, typos, Gender switch for Sungmin and Kibum, OOC, Crack Pair dll

Disclaimer: the story is mine. I don't own the characters inside because they are absolutely God's possession. I just borrow their names for story's need.

**Kim Seo Jin**

**Proudly Presents**

**Appa, Appa, Kyu!**

**:::**

**Happy Reading**

**::::**

"Appa pulang~."

Teriakan seorang yang mengaku dirinya appa menggema di sebuah rumah cukup mewah.

"Yeay! Appa sudah pulang~," sambut dua orang anak kembar berusia lima tahun pada sang appa yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan dari sang appa yang sudah mensejajarkan diri dengan anak- anaknya.

"Anak- anak appa sedang apa, eoh?" tanya sang appa pada dua namja kecil tersebut.

"Hae sedang menggambar ikan," jawab salah satu namja kecil yang wajahnya seperti ikan (?) yang menyebut dirinya Hae.

"Kalau Hyukkie sedang menggambar monyet makan pisang di atas pohon~," kali ini sang kembaran yang bernama Hyukkie yang wajahnya seperti monyet (?) menjawab dengan tak kalah semangat.

"Jeongmal? Coba sini appa lihat," pinta sang appa.

Mendengar permintaan sang appa, Hae dan Hyuk langsung berlari ke tempat mereka menggambar dengan semangat. Membuat sang appa tersenyum melihat tingkah aktif anak kembarnya yang memang terlampau hyperactive.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" kini suara namja dewasa yang menyapa pria tadi yang ternyata bernama Kyu atau Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun (?)

"Ne, chagi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju kearah 'istri'nya yang sedang mengelus perut besarnya di ambang pintu dapur.

Istri?

Namja?

Ya, 'istri' Kyuhyun adalah namja dan sekarang tengah mengandung anak ke empat mereka. Kim ah, salah, Cho Yesung adalah namja yang sudah 8 tahun dinikahi Kyuhyun dan telah memberinya 3 yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 4 anak karena kehamilan Yesung sudah masuk bulan ke 9. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari atau menghitung detik. Siapa yang tahu?

"Apa semua baik- baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk istrinya. Beruntung tangan Kyuhyun panjang. Jadi ia masih bisa merengkuh tubuh 'istri'nya itu.

"Hampir," jawab Yesung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya melihat perubahan mimic wajah Yesung, "wae baby?"

"Sungmin marah padaku karena aku terlambat menjemputnya tadi. Dia tidak mau berbicara padaku Kyu~. bujuk dia Kyu~, jebal~."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sang 'istri' yang semenjak hamil berubah sangat manja padanya. Hanya PADANYA. Pada KYUHYUN. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengizinkan 'istri' manisnya itu bermanja pada orang lain.

"Poppo~," pinta Kyuhyun.

Chu~

"Bukan di pipi tapi disini," ucap Kyuhyun setelah itu dia memonyongkan bibir seksinya membuat Yesung mengerut kesal.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tidak akan membujuk Sungminnie," ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Hiks..Kyunnie..ti-tidak..hiks…sayang…Su-sungie..hiks..la-lagi..hiks."

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tentang mood Yesung yang sering berubah- ubah. Segera dihampirinya sang 'istri' yang tengah terisak menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu.

"sssshhh, uljima. Mianhae. Kyunnie sangat sangat sayang Sungie. Apa Sungie sayang Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menangkupkan wajah Yesung yang sudah memerah. Benar- benar menggemaskan.

"Kyunnie jahat…hiks… Sungie benci.. hiks.. tapi Sungie sayang Kyunnie," ucap Yesung yang langsung membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami setelah kalimat terakhirnya yang masih disertai isakan kecil.

"Jangan benci Kyunnie ne.. Kyunnie sedih~," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuat nada sesedih mungkin. Dan sukses, Yesungnya langsung mendongak.

Tangan Yesung terangkat, mengelus wajah tirus suaminya.

"Kyunnie jangan sedih~, nanti Sungie juga sedih~."

Dan lagi- lagi sukses, seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sang 'istri' berhenti dari acara ngambeknya.

"Ne, Kyunnie tidak akan sedih. Nah, sekarang Kyunnie akan membujuk Sungminnie ne," ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya namun Yesung mencekalnya dan sejurus kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Kyuhyun membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Cukup lama Yesung menempelkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun yang cepat tanggap situasi langsung meraih tengkuk Yesung, melumat perlahan dua belah bibir Yesung yang telah jadi candu untukknya.

"Appa,, eomma,,"

Bruuk

"aww"

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie-ah, waeyo chagi?" tanya Yesung kepada kedua anak kembarnya yang memergoki adegan lovey dovey nya setelah sebelumnya sukses membuat sang suami terjerambab ke lantai.

"Baby~ appo~," rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bokong seksinya namun tidak dihiraukan Yesung.

"Ck, appa dan eomma tidak tahu tempat," ucap Hae sambil berdecih.

"Ne, memngotori mata polos kami saja," sambung Hyukkie.

"Mianhae. Jadi kalian mau apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengacak rambut anak- anaknya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma, HaeHyuk malah menghampiri sang appa yang sudah berdiri seraya menyerahkan kertas.

"Ini appa, lihat gamabar Hae," ucap Donghae.

"Wah, bagus sekali gambar anak appa. Ikan gembung, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Donghae langsung menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Appa babbo. Itu ikan paus," ucap Donghae dengan nada ketus.

Kyuhyun cengo melihat anaknya, "Ah, mianhae. Appa tidak tahu. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun lalu bergaya seperti menerawang gambar sang anak.

"Ah, benar. Ini ikan paus," ucap Kyuhyun stelah kegiatan menerawangnya selesai dan membuahkan senyum imut dari bibir sang anak.

"Appa, ini gambar Hyukkie," ucap Hyukjae ambil menyerahkan kertas gambarnya.

Kyuhyun lagi menatap cengo pada gambar anaknya. Pasalnya di gambar itu hanya ada garis keriting hitam.

'apa lagi ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin salah lagi, akhirnya ia bertanya pada anaknya, "Hyukkie gambar apa? Boleh appa tahu?"

"Hyukkie gambar monyet makan pisang di atas pohon," jawab sang anak dengan mata berbinar- binar.

"mmm, mana monyetnya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati- hati.

"sudah pergi. Pisangnya sudah habis jadi dia pergi," jawab Hyukkie masih dengan semangat kemeredekaan.

"lalu pohonnya?"

"Appa terlambat. Pohonnya sudah terbakar. Di kartun yang Hyukkie lihat tadi sore. Kalau pohon terbakar seperti itu."

Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo.

Yesung yang melihat wajah cengo suaminya berusaha menahan tawa. Dia pun mengalami hal yang sama oleh duo kembar tersebut tadi.

"Nah, Hae dan Hyuk minum susu sama ajhumma ne. Setelah itu ganti baju, cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu tidur. Arraseo?"

"Ne, eomma,"

Chu~

Yesung tersenyum ketika kedua pipinya di kecup oleh anaknya.

"Appa tidak di cium~?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pura- pura kesal. Kini dia sudah mensejajarkan dirinya disebelah Yesung.

Chu~

"Jaljayo, eomma, appa,"

"jaljayo chagi,"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya bersiap untuk melangkah namun suara Yesung lagi- lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana Kyu?"

"Ke kamar Sungmin,"

"oh,, ahh palli Kyu. bujuk Minnie. Aku tunggu di kamar ne,"

"Ne~, arraseo baby,"

::

::

::

Tok tok

Ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu dengan cat pink. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun tampak tengah asyik denngan kegiatannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Minnie."

Gadis kecil itu berjenggit ketika sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Appa," seru gadis bernama Minnie atau Sungmin itu ketika mendapati suara appanya lah yang mengalun masuk ke telingannya.

Sungmin langsung turun dari kursi belajarnya dan langsung menerjang sang appa.

Hup

Gadis kecil itu sudah berada di gendongan sang appa –Kyuhyun.

"Minnie sedang appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar sang anak dengan anaknya berada di pangkuannya.

"Mengerjakan PR Matematika dari songsaeng-nim," jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Kenapa tidak sama eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, lebih lembut sambil membelai sayang rambut anak sulungnya.

Mendengar kata 'eomma', Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minnie kesal sama eomma. Eomma telat jemput Minnie. Minnie kan bosan menunggu," keluh sang anak pada Kyuhyun.

"Minnie marah sama eomma?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi Minnie tidak sayang sama eomma?"

"Minnie sayang sama eomma," sanggah Sungmin langsung.

"Sama adik baby, sayang tidak?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Minnie kan tahu, di dalam perut eomma ada adik babynya. Jadi perut eomma berat. Belum lagi sekolah Minnie lebih jauh dari Hae dan Hyukkie. Maafkan eomma kalau eomma terlambat ne," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak berpikir namun sebelum itu Kyuhyun sudah bicara lagi.

"Minnie tahu tidak?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng padahal Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan itu lagi- lagi mengundang senyum di wajahnya.

"Eomma sangat sedih karena Minnie mendiamkan eomma. Minnie suka eomma sedih?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

"Jadi, mau memaafkan eomma?"

"Ne. appa. Antar Minnie ke tempat eomma," jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Kajja."

::

::

::

Yesung duduk resah di ranjang kamarnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari kamar Hae dan Hyuk, namun Kyuhyun belum juga kembali.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan pandanga Yesung teralih.

"Eomma," suara lembut sang anak membuat senyum merekah di wajah manisnya.

Sungmin langsung memeluk sang eomma erat.

"Maafkan Minnie ya eomma. Eomma jangan sedih lagi ne. Minnie janji tidak akan marah lagi kalau eomma telat jemput Minnie. Minnie akan sabar. Yang penting eomma jangan sedih..hiks..Minnie sayang eomma…hiks.."

Yesung yang awalnya tersenyum kini berubah khawatir ketika mendengar isakan kecil sang anak.

"Minnie kenapa menangis? Eomma juga minta maaf karena terlambat jemput Minnie. Eomma usahakan besok tidak akan telat. Minnie jangan menangis ne. eomma jadi sedih~. Eomma juga sangat sayang Minnie," ucap Yesung sambil menghapus air mata anaknya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian dan juga kedua pipi gembil Sungmin.

"Jadi tidak ada yang sayang appa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat adegan ibu dan anak terhenti.

Sungmin langsung memeluk sang appa, "Minnie sayang sama appa. Eomma juga kan?"

"Ne," jawab Yesung seadanya sambil menahan rona di pipinya akibat pertanyaan polos anaknya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Minnie tidur ne. mau eomma temani?" tanya Yesung mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu keluar kamar bersama sang eomma.

Sepeninggal Yesung dan Sungmin,Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

::

::

::

30 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya mengitari isi kamar namun tak ditemukannya istri manisnya. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar mengecek keadaan istrinya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sang istri tengah duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Omo, baby."

"Kyuuhh.. sakiiitttthhh."

"Sabar chagi. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong istrinya ala pengantin.

"Omo, tuan..nyonya.."

"Tolong jaga anak- anak ahjumma,"

"Arraseo tuan,"

Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke mobil namun

"AHJUMMA, TOLONG AMBILKAN KUNCI MOBILKU DI KAMAR. PALLI," teriak Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Kyuuh..sakkkiithhh,,," rintih Yesung lagi.

"Sabar baby,"

"Kupingkuuuhh…sssaaakkkitthh…arrrrgghhhh,"

"Omo, mianhae,"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, waegurae?"

"akh, Yunho hyung, apa aku mengganggu? Yesung hyung akan melahirkan,"

"Jinjja?"

"Saakkiitttthhhh ….kyuuuhh,"

"Ini tuan kuncinya,"

"Buka pintunya ahjumma,"

"Maaf tuan, s-saya tidak bisa,"

"aisshh… tekan tombol itu,"

"i-ini,"

"ne ajhumma, palliwa,"

Piip

"Buka pintunya,"

Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan Yesung ke kursi samping kemudi lalu dia segera masuk ke mobil. Namun lagi- lagi…

"Ahjumma, kuncinya,"

"o-oh, i-ni tuan,"

Yunho hanya bisa geleng- geleng kepala melihat tetangganya itu.

"Waeyo Yun?" tanya seorang namja cantik pada sang suami yang sedang geleng- geleng.

"Yesung hyung melahirkan boo," jawabnya sembari memeluk pinggang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ah, ani Jung Jaejoong.

"jinjja? Ayo kita lihat Yun, sekalian bawa anak- anak mereka," pinta Jaejoong.

"Besok saja ne. ini sudah malam," ucap Yunho berusaha melarang sang istri.

"Yuuunnn, jebal~," rengek Jajoong seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Haaaah, arraseo," ucap Yunho pasrah dan menghasilkan teriakan bahagia dari sang istri.

::

::

::

Kyuhyun mondar- mandir tak jelas di depan ruang operasi. Sudah 30 menit Yesung berada ruang operasi.

"Kyu."

Sebuah seruan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari acara mondar- mandirnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pasangan YunJae dan anak- anaknya.

"Appa," kini anak- anaknya yang memanggilnya.

"Anak- anak. Gomawo hyung sudah membawa anak- anak kesini,"

"Ne, cheonma. Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung?" tanya Jaejoong seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Masih di ruang operasi hyung."

"Appa, adik babynya mau lahir ya?" tanya Hyukkie pada sang appa.

"Ne, anak- anak appa senangkan adik babynya mau lahir?"

"Ne, kita senang appa," jawab Donghae riang.

"Appa, adik kita nanti apa?" kini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Minnie inginnya apa?"

"Minnie mau yeodongsaeng. Biar bisa main,"

"Ne, Hae dan Hyuk juga mau yeodongsaeng. Ya kan Hyuk?"

"Ne, adik kita yeodongsaeng."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme anak- anaknya.

"Namja atau yeoja, kalian harus menyayangi adik kalian nanti. Arrachi?"

"Arrachi,"

YunJae hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan anak- anaknya.

::

::

::

Semua yang ada di depan ruang operasi menunggu dengan cemas terutama Kyuhyun. Namun tiba- tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi yang merubah semua perasaan cemas tadi.

"Anakku lahir hyung," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Tak lama berselang pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah dokter yang tadi menangani Yesung.

"Tuan Cho," panggil dokter tersebut.

"Ne, dokter. Bagaimana istri dan anak saya?" tanya Kyuhyun menggebu.

"Chukahanda, istri dan anak anda selamat. Anak anda perempuan. Pasien akan di pindah ke ruang perawatan sementara putri anda akan kami pindahan ke ruangan khusus bayi," terang dokter tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida dokter," ucap Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Kyaaa…Kyuhyun-ah. Chukae," ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Chukae Kyu," kini Yunho yang berkata.

"Gomawo hyungdeul,"

"Appa, adik kita sudah lahir?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, adik kalian yeoja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjareo?" tanya Sungmin mencoba menyakinkan yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun membuat ketiga anaknya berseru senang.

5 years later

"Appa," panggil seorang gadis remaja pada sang ayah yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas- kertas di hadapannya.

"Hmmm," gumam sang ayah tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada putrinya, membuat sang anak memberengut kesal dan lebih memilih keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Appa," kali ini seorang namja berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut blonde memanggil sang ayah.

"Ne," jawab sang ayah tanpa membuang pandangannya dari kertas- kertas itu dan lagi- lagi sukses membuat sang anak melengos pergi.

"Appa," panggil seorang namja yang usianya sama dengan namja berambut blonde tadi.

"Wae?" sahut sang appa tanpa menoleh, membuat sang anak hanya bisa pasrah dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Appa~," kini suara lembut dan manis mampir ke telingga sang ayah.

"Aigoo, anak appa," ucap sang ayah sambil menggendong putri kecilnya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Appa, eomma,,,"

"eomma kenapa?" tanya sang ayah sambil memangku anaknya.

"perutnya sakit," jelas sang anak yang membuat sang ayah –Cho Kyuhyun –terkejut.

"Mwo?"

"CHO KYUHYUN,,, ANAKMU MAU LAHIR LAGI,, AAARRRRRGGHHH,"

Anda tahu itu teriakan siapa kan?

**Fin~**

a/n:

ada yang rindu sama saya..

readers: gak daa….

*pundung..

hahaha… demi rasa cinta gue sama Yesung… kenapa bisa gue buat FF gaje, aneh, abstrak nan absurd ini…?

berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang menitipkan saya otak yang bagus.. niat awal emang kepingin buat FF M-Preg, wuahhh.. ga tau deh kenapa jadinya begini..

FF ini udh pernah saya publish di WP..karena saya rindu ingin menyapa chingudeul semuanya jad saya publish ulang di FFn..

Masih rada sedih sih.. 3 FF saya di hapus.. tapi salah saya jga melakukan pelanggaran..

YESUNGdahlah..

Review ne..^^


End file.
